User blog:DesertStorm11/Castle Mayhem Information Thread
Summary Castle Mayhem is an RPG with two main factions, the Knights and the Outlaws, some mini-factions, and other Neutral roles. The Knights' goal is to protect the King, and to kill all the Outlaws, and any Neutrals who would oppose them. The Outlaws' goal is to kill the King. Each Neutral role and mini-faction have a specific goal, and those will be specified later. If a role is labeled as Unique, there can only be one in the game at any time. All roles are RNG'd, but there is always one King, at least one Knight faction member, and at least one Outlaw faction member. There will always be more Knights than Outlaws. If a guard sees you kill someone (or suspects you of doing so), they will not hesitate to take action. Your inventory can hold three items, not including armor. You may hold an additional item in your hands. Roles Swordsman Alignment: Knight Items: *Sword *Suit of protective armor Goal: Protect the King and kill all the Outlaws. Special Ability: None ---- Marksman Alignment: Knight Items: *Wooden bow *15 arrows *Chainmail vest Goal: Protect the King and kill all the Outlaws. Special Ability: None ---- Spy Unique Role Alignment: Knight Items: *Dagger *Protective vest Goal: Protect the King and kill all the Outlaws. Special Ability: At any time in-game, you may choose a person to learn their exact role. You may only do this once. ---- Outlaw Alignment: Outlaw Items: *Dagger *Protective vest Goal: Kill the King and survive to the end of the game. Special Ability: Know the names of other Outlaw Faction members. ---- Detonator Unique Role Alignment: Outlaw Items: *Bomb *Lighter *Protective vest Goal: Kill the King and survive to the end of the game. Special Ability: Know the names of the other Outlaw Faction members. ---- Traveler Alignment: Neutral Items: *None Goal: Complete your chosen role's goal. Special Ability: You may choose a non-Unique role to become, and will assume the items, abilities, and goal of that role. ---- Executioner Alignment: Neutral Items: *Double-bladed axe Goal: Kill your target and survive until the end of the game. Special Ability: Know the name of your target. If your target dies by anything but your own hands, you will commit suicide. ---- Fool Alignment: Neutral Items: *None Goal: Get yourself killed by another player through any means necessary. Special Ability: You may strike someone down if and when you are successfully killed. ---- Peasant Alignment: Neutral Items: *Dagger *Extremely protective vest Goal: Survive to the end of the game. Special Ability: None ---- Poisoner Alignment: Poisoner Items: *Dagger *10 vials of poison Goal: Kill everyone who would oppose you. You win with other Poisoners. Special Ability: None ---- Warlock Alignment: Warlock Items: *None Goal: Kill everyone who would oppose you. You win with other Warlocks. Special Ability: You may control someone to do your bidding. If your target dies, another target may be chosen. You may only choose another target once. Special Notes: A ritual is performed to control the target. If it is broken, the ritual will stop and the target may move freely. If the Warlock does not force the target to make an action for a while, the ritual will be broken as well. The Warlock sees through their target's eyes, and therefore sees and hears what they see and hear. They may say and do anything they want to through their target, but the Warlock's actions are used, not the target's. The target will always know what is happening around them. The target will also have visibly purple eyes while you control them. ---- Werewolf Unique Role Alignment: Neutral Items: *None Goal: Kill everyone who would oppose you. Special Ability: Every time it becomes night in-game, you may choose when you want to transform. You will transform into a deadly, unstoppable Werewolf. You are very hard to kill in Werewolf form. You may choose to transform and un-transform once per night. Special Notes: The Werewolf does NOT automatically transform, but they may only transform at night time. While transformed, the Werewolf has ten moves, and may only attempt to kill up to three people during the night. ---- King Alignment: Knight Items: Goal: Survive until the end of the game. Special Attributes: You are Warlock and Fool immune. You cannot be an Executioner's target. You cannot kill other players. Everyone automatically knows who you are. Category:Blog posts